


The Mystery Of Dragon

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: "他是龙" 半AU半AU是因为有大量私设，真的很多私设_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	1. 上篇

提姆醒来的时候发现自己的脸贴着冰凉的地面。他迷迷糊糊的，但腹部传来撕裂般的疼痛使他在短时间内立刻清醒过来。四周黑漆漆的一片，潮湿而阴冷，偶尔有些苔藓在凹凸不平的石面上延伸。他挣扎着坐起来，试图回忆着发生了什么事。  
他没费多少力气就想起来了——献祭。

※※※※※※※※※※  
在遥远的从前，提姆的家乡曾屡遭龙的侵袭。每一年，龙都会用它庞大的身躯和刀枪不入的翅膀横扫整个城市，并抓去年轻的少女。后来人们为了反抗，诞生了专门寻龙，捕龙和屠龙的三个家族。这三个家族每年都会各派出几名成员组成一支精英的队伍去到龙生活的岛屿，试图永除后患。但多少支队伍出发了，却再也没有回来。然而就在几百年前，一支仅由捕龙者组成的小队，居然成功返回并带回了一只小龙。人们纷纷惊叹，当时的首领正是屠龙者出身，他当机立断，将小龙杀死，龙血洒向湖里，龙骨则由首领保留，并赐予这个捕龙者的家族最为高贵的姓氏——德雷克。德雷克家族因此成为整个城中最古老的贵族。为了确认龙确实已经在世界上消失灭迹，城里仍然每次都会派出队伍向龙生活的岛屿进发，但是再也没有人找到过龙之岛的确切位置，唯一的好消息是，每一次的队伍都能完好无损地回来。  
为了纪念德雷克家族的贡献，每年的这个时候，人们都会选出一个年轻的男孩——这男孩往往出身贵族，并且是同龄人中最为优秀的那个，将他打扮成少女的模样，躺在满载着花瓣的小船上，漂到湖的中央。人们吟诵古老的歌谣，呼唤龙的到来。一把剑会被放在另一条小船里——据说这就是当年杀死小龙的那把剑，送到男孩身边。吟诵完毕时，男孩会拿起剑，朝着龙之岛的方向祈祷。而这个被选出来的男孩必将继承自己家族的事业。他们将这盛大的一幕称为“献祭”。  
而今年，被选出来“献祭”的正是最高贵最古老的捕龙者家族的后裔。  
提姆望着墙上挂着的龙骨，看得出了神。  
“又在发呆啊？”迪克轻轻地揉揉那颗小脑袋，“快把衣服穿好，你马上就要继承你们家族的事业啦。”  
“迪克，待会儿龙真的会来吗？”提姆接过衣服，犹豫着问。  
“当然——”迪克拖长了声音，“不会啊！”他露出一个灿烂得堪比阳光的笑容，“最后一条龙不是已经在几百年前被你们家族抓到了吗——而且还是在没有我们寻龙者的帮助下！所以我们现在才过的这么安稳。”  
“可是……”提姆又瞥了一眼龙骨，身体里仿佛有什么东西在奔涌。  
“好啦好啦，再不弄就来不及了！我就不在这儿监督你换衣服了！快点哦！”迪克拍拍他的肩膀，在背后合上了门。

“布鲁斯。”迪克一出门就正撞上来者，他倒一点儿也不显得惊讶。  
“提姆换好衣服了吗？”布鲁斯问。  
“布鲁斯，听着，现在还来得及。”迪克压低了声音，“我可以代替提姆……”  
“不，迪克。”布鲁斯回答得斩钉截铁。  
“布鲁斯！”迪克压低了声音，“这只是一个仪式！等仪式过后德雷克家族会由提姆来接手，但你又不是不知道，提姆是……”  
“他是德雷克家族的人。”布鲁斯冷冷的打断他，严厉地说，“而且你不要忘了，韦恩家是屠龙者出身，如果有意外，我随时可以应付。”  
“但是这样很危险。”迪克依然忧心忡忡，“你怎么能保证在献祭的过程中提姆不会……”  
“已经没有龙了，迪克。”布鲁斯盯着迪克，一字一句地说，“还有一点——你是个寻龙者，没有龙能够逃过你的眼睛。即使有，你也一定能找到他们。”

献祭正式开始。  
这一次献祭的人是德雷克家族的后裔，人们满怀着崇敬和期待，将花瓣抛进提姆平躺着的小船里，小船系着一根线，被缓缓推入水中，与此同时，人们站直了身体，闭上眼睛，吟诵着流传了几千年的歌谣。  
提姆睁大眼睛，阴暗的天空，灰色的云一点一点地跟着他移动。古老的歌谣似魔咒一般在他脑海中轰然炸响，他有点不安分地攥紧了拳头，等待着那把曾血染龙骨的剑送到自己手边。  
他终于漂到了湖泊的正中央。恶劣的天气似乎暴戾更深了一层，呼唤龙族的歌谣裹挟着疾风擦着水面划过，波纹一圈圈漾开，越来越剧烈，仿佛下一秒就会有浪花奔腾。风的呼啸声逐渐盖过了人们的吟唱，船里的小蜡烛熄灭了，整个城市没有亮光，花瓣被卷起几片，落到湖面。  
“布鲁斯……”迪克有点担心地望着湖中央的小船，此时剑已经被放下，正朝着湖中心遥遥漂去。  
吟诵还在继续，忽然间，一阵更为强有力的风席卷而来，吟诵戛然而止，被惊慌失措的叫喊声所取代，古老的声音却依然延续，提姆还没反应过来便感觉自己被卷进了那阵风里，他的腹部被什么东西狠狠地掐住，世界顿时一片天旋地转，他看到布鲁斯抽出随身携带的剑，迪克慌乱地将小船的线拉扯住，人们倒映着惊恐的眼神，呼号混杂着风声灌进他的耳膜，他最后看到的是一双巨大的翅膀，仿佛来自于千百年前，坚硬，粗粝，历经沧桑——就像他无数次在梦中所看到的那样。

※※※※※※※※※※  
提姆按着腹部——那儿被刮出了好几道血口子，其中有几道还挺深。  
他意识到自己是被龙抓到这儿来的。现在四周都是张牙舞爪的岩石，被困在这枯井一般的地方，大概是很难出去了。  
他四下里张望着，抖抖索索裹紧了身上的衣服。  
“你冷吗？”一个声音传进提姆的耳边。  
“……你是谁？”提姆一个激灵坐起来，拉扯到伤口，他眯起眼睛龇着牙，深呼吸几口。  
“你往前走一点，拐个弯，那里有个草垫子。”那个声音指示道。  
提姆没有多想，本能地相信着这个声音，他顺着往前挪了一点，果然看到右侧有个缺口。他小心翼翼地挤过去，果然看到角落里有一个简易的草垫子。  
“草垫子上边也放了一点药。你用手指碾碎了抹在伤口上，会愈合得快一些。”提姆顺着那个声音看去，果然草垫上放着一小团黑乎乎的东西，虽然看起来不是什么名贵的药品，但说不定真的有用。提姆想着，坐在草垫上，开始轻轻地碾碎那个小团团。  
这个草垫还挺舒服的。提姆一边往伤口抹药一边想，那个声音也勾起了他强烈的好奇心。  
“你也是被龙抓过来的吗？”他向着空无一人的洞穴发问。  
“我不知道。”那声音说。  
“那你知道怎么出去吗？”提姆又问。  
“没有人能出去，这是一座孤岛。”那人说。  
“那游出去呢？”提姆仍不死心，“很多人都是游泳的好手。”  
“海浪会吞噬你。”那人放低了声音。  
“好吧，我的药用完了。”提姆放弃似的喘息，低声叹道，“你知道还有哪里能有这种药吗？”  
“……拿着。”在他的右侧，乱石间的缝隙里，一只手伸了出来，捧着一小团黑乎乎的家伙。  
提姆费力地支起身子，挪到那缝隙旁边，他接过那捧药，看到岩石间的缝隙里透着一双蓝色的眼睛。  
“我还以为你是龙的俘虏。”提姆说，他看到藏在那里的是个与他年龄相仿的男孩子，赤裸着身体，皮肤泛着冷冷的白光，蓝眼睛澄澈而明亮。“我原以为你浑身脏兮兮的，全是灰泥。”  
“可你不是这样。”他朝对方微微一笑，“谢谢你。”  
男孩不说话，却像看着什么新奇事物一般打量着他。  
“我叫提姆。”提姆冲他眨眨眼睛，“你叫什么名字？”  
“我没有名字。”那男孩也对着他眨眨眼睛，像是在笨拙地模仿他的动作，“我不记得我叫什么名字。”  
“你怎么会忘记自己的名字呢？”提姆轻轻地揉碎手中的草叶，涂抹了一些在手上。  
“会的。”男孩垂下眼睛，“当你不再需要它的时候。”  
“那我可以给你取一个名字吗？”提姆试探着问，“我觉得你需要一个名字。”  
男孩犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“杰森。”提姆几乎想都没想就冲口而出——在他自己意识到之前。“杰森。”他缓缓地重复了一遍，好像很早之前这个名字就本该属于某一个人。  
“杰森。”男孩也跟着重复，他扭过头来，蓝眼睛盯着提姆。  
“那我们就是朋友了。”提姆笑着将手平伸到那缝隙中去，“来握个手吗？”  
他看不见对方的动作，却触碰到对方冰凉的指尖。  
他友好地在对方的指尖画了个小圆圈，将手缩回来。“等我找到出去的办法，我一定拉上你。”  
男孩没说话，只是低下了头。  
“可是，龙就要来了。”他突然丢下这句话，提姆惊讶地朝缝隙中看去，发现男孩正手忙脚乱地跑到离他更远的洞穴深处。  
“等一下！杰森！！”提姆扑上去，贴着冰冷的岩石，他看到男孩穿过一个狭窄的甬道时身体猛烈燃烧起来，紧接着整个岩壁轰然倒塌，巨大的气流直冲到这边的岩石，提姆连忙反向一推，转身挤过原先那道缺口，背后的岩石哗啦啦地全滚下来，他惊慌失措，顺着岩石刚刚垒起的一座小丘拼命地往上爬去。  
他听到龙的嘶吼，感受到扑面而来的热气。提姆慌慌张张地沿着岩石开垦出的唯一一条道路冲去，终于在模糊的光亮中来到一片平地。平地上有一块石台，约莫刚好一个人可以躺下，他扫了那石台一眼，顷刻间有一种天旋地转之感，他不敢过多地停留，龙吼声越来越近，伴随着岩石破碎的声音。  
提姆看到唯一一个通往外界的缺口，他连忙朝着月光的方向跑去，却直直地在陡然一收如龙齿般的悬崖路上刹住了车。  
准确的说，不是“如龙齿般”——因为那正是龙齿。原来这个龙之岛，本身就是一条巨龙的尸骨。  
龙吼声停止了。提姆控制住自己剧烈的心跳，在那悬崖上站稳脚跟。  
黑洞洞的穴口，一个人影出现。提姆咬住牙，死死地盯着。  
杰森出现在洞口，身体轮廓镀着层月光，这让他整个人看起来都在发亮，柔和却又冰冷。  
“你别过来。”提姆警惕地退后一小步，身子晃了一下。  
“你得回来。”杰森看起来有点焦急，“你这样很危险。掉下去就没命了。”  
“……你骗了我。”提姆回想起他燃烧着的那一幕。  
“我没有骗你，你看到了对吧？”杰森摊开手，“我是龙。”  
“所以我不会让你得逞的。”提姆捏紧了拳头，仿佛手里握着当年那把染过龙血的剑。他本想后退一点，却不料踏了个空，刹那间整个人如一片树叶般落了下去。  
他听到风呼啸着擦过耳边，敲打金属的声音和火焰燃烧的声音混杂在一起，他看到那洒着月光的石台上一瞬间溅出的血与火，他听到人声和龙吼交织。他仿佛看到了几百年前的画面在眼前闪回，他看到一个男孩湛蓝的眼睛和伸出的手，他如一个婴孩般抓住对方的食指，对方朝他咧着嘴笑。  
后背突然传来温度，提姆从那些似真似幻的场景中回过神来，他依然在下坠，而杰森此时却紧紧贴着他的身体，手扣住他的腰。他在空中艰难地翻了个面，松开手将提姆推得更高一点，提姆向下看去，杰森的胸口开始有金红色的火焰燃烧，火苗细如引线，顺着他胸口和手臂的经脉一路蔓延灼烧，龙骨的形态逐渐显现出来，巨大的气流冲得提姆闭上眼睛屏住呼吸，他再次微微睁开眼睛的时候，强有力的龙爪已经将他牢牢抓住，他看到黄金色的龙瞳，紧接着轰的一声，世界再一次崩塌，被黑暗吞噬。

※※※※※※※※※※  
“顺着这个方向走，应该能到达龙之岛。”雾气弥漫的海面上，没有人能够认清方向，甚至无人知晓现在是白天还是黑夜。船只按照迪克所指的方向缓慢地划行。格雷森家历来是寻龙的好手，跟着他走肯定没错。  
“布鲁斯……”迪克走到布鲁斯身边，话语却被对方举起的手中断。  
“我没想到龙还没有被完全根除掉。”布鲁斯拧起眉头，这让他的神色更为凝重，“提姆现在的处境很危险。”  
“龙知道吗？”迪克悄声问，“提姆的事。”  
“提姆的事，本质上来讲只有我们三个家族知道。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“当时德雷克家族接纳了他，而他也通过了测试，所以我们尊重他们的选择。但最开始担心的问题现在还是出现了。”  
“布鲁斯。”迪克按住对方腰间的剑，“只要他还没有被唤醒……我们就能有机会带他回来。”  
“这就是为什么我们要尽快……”布鲁斯转过身，与迪克对视，“找到他们。”

※※※※※※※※※※  
提姆从礁石上爬起来，他的衣服全湿透了，都湿答答地黏在身上，海风一吹冷得要命。他费了半条命站起身，走到海浪拍击不到的岸边，回过头看到杰森正躺在浅滩上，双眼紧闭，身下硌着乱石。海水伴着月光冲刷在他身上，胸口隐隐有火苗划过，转瞬即逝，悄然熄灭。  
他定定地看着昏迷的人，想了一会儿，拗着口气转身离开。还没迈出两步，古老的龙吟在他耳边蓦地撞响，遥远地呼唤着一个名字。火与血再一次涌入他的脑海，混乱之中，一个男孩有些顽劣却又开朗的笑脸浮现在他的眼前。  
“……杰森？！”他猛地惊醒，不由自主地抱紧双臂，心脏像是被一根线绞紧，仿佛下一秒就会迸发出火花来。他抖抖索索地四下张望，灰蓝色的天空，铺满星辰的海平面，还有那个因为救他而昏迷的家伙。  
提姆抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，有点不情愿地拖着步子过去，用尽剩下半条命将杰森从浅滩拉了上来。他看了看这座岛，由尖利的乱石拼凑垒起的台阶，通往中部有一块相对平坦的地方。他咬咬牙，双手穿过杰森的腋下，屈着腿，一点一点地将杰森往上拖去。  
待到他终于完成这项艰巨的任务，提姆也失了力气，整个人瘫倒在杰森身边，沉沉睡去。

提姆是被一缕阳光叫醒的。  
他动了动手臂，一层薄薄的印有古老花纹的被子盖在自己身上，而旁边的人早已不见了。  
他发现自己躺在整个龙岛的正中心，这里仿若一座原始的宫殿，复杂而隐秘，这里支骨交错，篝火依然在劈啪作响，阳光透过岩石间的空洞泄露下来，投下斑驳的影子。提姆的目光落到手旁边一块平缓的小石头上，那儿躺着一颗新鲜的火龙果。他偷偷笑了一下，拿过那个火龙果就开始啃起来，一点儿也不顾形象。管他呢，又没人看见。提姆心满意足地吃得几乎把脸整个埋进火龙果里，他三下两下就干掉了这份简单的早餐，掀开被子出去找那位将他带入这里的人。  
清晰的水声从不远处传来，他顺着那个方向踩着光滑的石头小心翼翼地往下走，看到杰森背对着他，依然只围着条短裤，用一根木棍熟练地叉起一条鱼甩到岸上。  
“你好些了吗？”提姆试探着朝他努努嘴，然而对方根本连头都不回，看似十分粗鲁地将一条鱼又啪地甩到他脚边上。  
“我知道你不讨厌我，杰森。”提姆一步一步地挪到杰森身边的岩石上，看着他目光在浅海里逡巡。  
“不然你可不会把我放到那么舒服的地方，还给我盖上被子和准备早餐。”提姆站在他旁边，比起之前平静了不少。  
“你他妈怎么话那么多？！”杰森丢掉手里的木棍，转过身来一脸烦躁地看着提姆。  
“我想帮你，杰森。”提姆走近他，手覆上杰森的胸口，火焰从那里灼烧着蔓延开来，仿佛下一秒就会化为火焰将两人吞噬。杰森愣了一下，那个瞬间有一股熟悉的感觉顺着他胸腔四下流窜到身体的每一个角落，就像他几乎要忘记的那段童年里，一个孩子软乎乎的手蹭着他的胸口。  
“告诉我，也许我能想出办法来。”提姆轻声说。  
“德雷克……”杰森的眼神忽地飘向了遥远的地方，他小声呢喃。


	2. 下篇

男孩从小就生活在一座孤岛上。他的父亲是一条龙，每一个太阳升起的清晨和日落时分，他总是坐在岛上最为陡峭的悬崖边上，看着他的父亲绕着岛，展开双翅在天空中滑翔。他那时所有的梦想就是成为一条龙，能够像父亲那样自由而优秀。  
但是有一天，当他无意中走到那宽阔的石台——他经常穿过那里去到陡崖边上，却看到一个令他永生难忘的景象。一条龙——他认出来那条龙来自于另一座孤岛，正对着石台吐出烈焰，一个模糊的人影躺在石台上，被那火焰灼得难以辨析，男孩躲在岩石的后边，背脊发凉，额头上满是汗珠，他的手紧紧抓着石头不规则的边缘，泥土顺着石块沙沙地落下来，他背过身， 将自己藏在石头的后边，在火焰的灼烧和砂砾的响动中蓦地听到一声婴儿的啼哭，男孩连忙探出脑袋去，看到男人从那灰烬中抱出一个正大声哭喊着的小家伙。  
“出来吧。我看到你了。”男人头也没往他那边抬一下。男孩从阴影中走出来，低着头来到男人嘛面前。  
“德雷克先生，对不起，我不是有意要……”男孩小声说着，脚尖悄悄地并在一起。  
“没关系。”被称作德雷克的男人善意地摸摸男孩的头，将怀中的小家伙递到他跟前。  
小婴儿有点圆乎乎的，脑袋上两只小小的犄角，一条小巧的龙尾垂下来，时不时地悄悄卷曲一下。小家伙见到男孩的瞬间停止了哭泣，一双大眼睛在男孩脸上来回游移着，男孩看着小家伙，咧着嘴笑开了，还向他伸出手去，小家伙也笑起来，用稚嫩的五指抓住男孩的食指指尖。  
“他很喜欢你。”德雷克叹了口气，“只可惜，他是个‘半成品’。”  
“半成品？”男孩仰起脸。  
“你应该看出来了，他不是一条纯种的龙。”德雷克幽幽地说，“我果然还是无法真正地……我下不去手。你刚才看到的诞生仪式，持续时间仅仅是正常时间的一半。所以他……还有一半的人类血统。除了和我们一样的人形之外，他最多也只能变成这样，永远无法化为一条真正的龙。”  
“可是这有什么关系呢？”男孩疑惑地问，“他还是很可爱啊。”  
“德雷克家族与你们家族是世交，你明白这意味着什么。”男人弯下腰，神色凝重，“可他不是一条纯种的龙，你还会喜欢他吗？”  
男孩低下头去，蜷曲手指，小家伙依旧紧紧抓着他的食指不放，男孩于是低下头去，吻着对方稚嫩的指尖，“我会的。我会保护好他。”  
“谢谢你，杰森。”男人笑着念出一个名。  
正如男人所说，德雷克族和杰森他们家族是世交。德雷克家族的龙向来对人类的生活非常感兴趣，他们能熟练地在人与龙之间切换，有的甚至还会飞到人类的城市区，化作人类去与当地的居民交流。杰森他们家族没有姓氏，而德雷克家族的人则没有名字。所以，当他们在小的时候就已确立了一生的关系时，德雷克家族的长辈会给愿意接受自己孩子的异族男孩取名。这个名字将伴随男孩的一生。而德雷克家族从不给自己家的孩子取名，因为他们从很久以前开始就沿用这个统一的姓氏。  
杰森和德雷克家族接触十分频繁。小家伙说出来的第一个词便是他的名字——“杰森”，而第二个词才是自己家族的名氏。杰森渐渐地也对德雷克家族所讲的人类世界感到好奇，他还未完成化龙的蜕变，在此之前他还想再多尝试一点属于人类的生活。所以，到了他真正能够完成化龙的那个夜晚，他从父亲的身边逃离，回到卧室里。  
他父亲并没有责怪他，只让他按照自己的意愿行事。  
但是不久之后，德雷克家族飞往人类的城市区，却从此杳无音讯，整个德雷克家族突然间失踪了。而在几百年前，类似的事情也曾在德雷克家族上演过——德雷克家族的一条小龙被人类抓住，那条小龙身上还戴着刻有德雷克家族姓氏的族徽。小龙被带去了城市，从此再也没有回来。  
杰森听到父亲带来的消息时愣了很久，心里仿佛一下子有什么东西被硬生生地抽走了，空了一大块。他看着手里打磨光滑的小石块，石桌上放着的火龙果和绣着古老花纹的被子，他为小德雷克准备好的所有东西，突然都没有了归宿。  
而就在杰森的父亲正打算出发去寻找德雷克一家的时候，一艘船从地平线上驶来，杰森兴奋地看着从船上走下的人，笑容却在下一秒凝固。  
——那个人用一把剑刺穿了他父亲的胸膛，他看着父亲从陡崖上坠落，化作巨龙的身躯跌在碎石之上。  
悲伤与愤怒彻彻底底侵袭了他，杰森来到陡崖边上，脑海里利刃刺入父亲胸膛的情景和小德雷克抓着他手指的情景交织，推着他从陡崖坠落，化身为龙。在他张开翅膀的那一瞬间，所有成为龙的记忆悉数复苏，他在那一刻终于明白，当时德雷克为什么叫那小家伙是“半成品”，因为小家伙根本没有经历完整的烈火洗礼，仪式堪堪进行到一半。德雷克家族终究是那么爱人类，但这份爱葬送了整个家族——曾经亲吻过他脸颊的小家伙，曾经依赖地蹭过他的胸口，让他立下誓言要保护的小家伙，连带着赐予他名字的那份爱，都消失于茫茫的水雾之中。  
从此他再次回归无名。

※※※※※※※※※※  
“你知道德雷克家族的历史吗？”布鲁斯缓缓地问。  
迪克摇摇头。  
“几百年前，那只捕龙小队将龙带回来的时候，他们在龙的脖子上发现一枚徽章。”布鲁斯简单地说。  
“那就是现在德雷克家族的族徽……？”迪克试探性地向前探了探身子，“你的意思是，德雷克……原本是龙族的名氏？”  
“是的。”布鲁斯微微颔首，“杀掉那条小龙之后，人们都以为龙已经彻底绝迹。但其实没有。每年我们都派出船去，目的就是为了……”  
“屠龙。”迪克接过话茬，“并且我知道有几次确实成功了。那之后龙不敢再来城市里，所有人都安全了。”  
“这项屠龙的秘密行动几百年来只有我们三个家族的人知道。包括——”布鲁斯叹了口气，“包括十几年前的那一次，我们捕获到城市里变成人类的龙，所有成年的纯种龙都被杀掉了。最后德雷克家族发现那条小龙……不是纯种龙。”  
迪克静静地听着，呼吸沉重。  
“那条龙有一半的人类血统，混血的龙无法化作飞龙，只能以人类的形态生存，最多也只能长出龙的犄角和尾巴。那时德雷克家族没有子嗣，便把这条龙收留下来。”布鲁斯停顿了一会儿，“他们发现他相比于龙似乎更贴近人类，况且我们第一次看到他时还真的以为他是个人类小孩。他是人龙混血还是我们在给他做检查的时候发现的。德雷克家族于是收养了他，给他取了个名字，让他完完全全以人类的方式生存下来——作为捕龙者德雷克的后裔。”  
“提姆……”迪克小声地喃喃自语，“但是提姆通过了测试，就算体内的龙血觉醒，他也不可能变成真正的龙。”  
“但那会给予他归宿感。”布鲁斯严厉地说，“他是个优秀的孩子，德雷克家族需要他。”  
“……我有点不敢肯定你说的是哪个德雷克家族了。”迪克嗫嚅着，也不知道布鲁斯有没有听见。

几百年前，捕龙者家族劫掠了龙族的名氏并沿用下来，如今这名氏或许该还给它原本属于的后代。不论是布鲁斯还是迪克都隐隐预料到，有些事情是时候放手，有些东西是时候回归了。

※※※※※※※※※※  
“你刚才说……德雷克？”提姆贴着杰森胸口的手掌收缩成了拳，他仰头看着对方，只觉得心里有什么东西呼之欲出，越来越强烈，像要撞破胸腔。  
“嗯。”杰森从鼻子哼出一声，“那是十几年前的事情了，他——他大概早就……”嘴唇被咬到泛白，杰森顿了顿，小声说，“可我在变成龙的时候也总能感受到——那些烧灼的火焰，撕心裂肺的叫喊，仿佛都是我亲手杀了那么多人一样。每当变成龙的时候我总能体会到当时德雷克的心情——那种交织着痛苦与自责的愧疚感，我不愿意让体内的龙肆虐，但也无法忘记人类杀死我父亲和德雷克家灭族的情景。我想要向他们复仇，但同时……我又克制不住自己想要成为一个人类。”  
“杰森……”提姆的手触及到的肌肤，顷刻间有火苗燃起来，他顺着杰森的胸膛一路向下，径直游走到小腹，手指划过的地方，火焰转瞬即逝，他停下来，喘着气，抬起头，思绪纷乱。那火焰像是记忆的导火索，熟悉的触感通过指尖一直传递到心脏，又流向身体的四面八方，提姆只觉得自己的身体也像是被点燃了一般，开始烧灼起来，古老的吟诵声再次乘着海风而来，撞击着他的耳膜，遥远的记忆在脑海里展开，杂乱无章，不甚明晰，却足以让他确认某些事情。血与火在他眼前溅开，人声与龙吼交织。他方才学会言语，便念出一个名。男孩的眼睛湛蓝清澈，他缩在男孩怀里，靠着他的胸膛，五指收紧攥着他的手指，男孩低下头，像他们最初遇到的那样，在他的指尖落下轻柔的吻。他无意识地蹭过男孩赤裸的胸膛，男孩拿过一个火龙果递到他跟前，他把整张脸埋进去，大口大口地吃了一脸果瓤。男孩扯过一层薄薄的被子，支骨交错间，篝火成为夜里月光之外的又一个光源，他们相拥而眠，直到第二天清晨，有阳光透进来，在他们脸上投下斑驳的影。  
“杰森……”沉睡的记忆在烈火灼烧中复苏，他再次呼唤对方的名，已是多年之后，“我回来了……”他摸到杰森的手，学着混沌不堪的记忆中那碎片里的模样，收拢五指，闭上眼睛，像十多年前那吻着他手指的男孩一样，轻吻对方的指尖。一瞬间，同样的火焰在他的胸前燃起，杰森望着眼前逐渐被细丝般的火苗勾勒出的男孩，瞳孔猛地放大，一瞬间巨大的气流升腾而起，黄金色的眸子再度被点燃。

杰森在对方第一次叫出自己名字的时候就动了心，当石墙对面的少年喊出那个他曾以为再也听不到的名字的时候，他仿佛又一次被赋予了爱与生命。  
是巧合吗？他问自己。  
封尘已久的记忆破土而出，灰尘簌簌而落，千百种可能的想法在他的脑海里爆炸盘旋，他无法确认，只能瑟缩着，却又暗自期盼着。  
杰森未曾想到自己还能见到那小家伙长大的模样，而这个早以熟稔人类生活方式的混血儿，也有了新的名字——人类的名字。  
而此时，他作为龙的那一部分血液也终于在体内奔流。  
“杰森，是我。”他说，“提姆——”他张了张嘴，念出埋没许久的古老姓氏，“德雷克。”  
名字再次被唤起，多年之后，他发现自己依然清楚地记得当初他们相处的每一处细节——是的，他看到了对方脑海中的回忆，身体的每一次触碰，每一次亲吻，他都能通过那回忆切切实实地体会到。  
杰森知道，那小家伙回来了。  
他的提姆·德雷克回来了。

提姆骑在龙的身上在云中穿行，胸口的火焰依然灼烧着，熟悉的感觉四处流窜，所有的感官都被放大了无数倍，他深深呼吸着，感受着杰森的气息，那是无数次出现在他梦里的气息，而如今的他正仿佛再一次置身梦境。他侧过头看着那双有力的翅膀，粗粝得像是生生多了一层鳞甲。他想起来，很久很久以前，一条小龙曾载着他，绕着孤岛盘旋。  
“杰森。”他贴着龙柔软的脖子，轻声呢喃。  
名字再度被赋予意义，他自此不再无名。

※※※※※※※※※※  
杰森和提姆一起布置龙岛里那个隐秘的宫殿。他们抖搂被子上的灰尘，让华美的花纹映着篝火明亮的光；他们将原本藏在角落里的瓶瓶罐罐摆出来，呈上新鲜的水果；他们收集花和杂草，在浅谈边摆成好看的图案；他们在沙滩上抱起一只海螺，在里边洒满细沙和花瓣。  
夜幕降临，他们跃入清澈的海中，破碎点点星光，提姆的胸口泛着火苗，龙角显现出来，身后的龙尾拍击着水面，故意将水溅到来不及躲避的杰森身上。  
阳光正好的时候，他们在沙滩上留下一串串脚印，看着海水将足迹抹去，又印上两排新的，他们跑累了，就直接仰躺在沙滩上，枕着细沙，抬起手将太阳放在指间。  
一缕风将提姆的头发吹乱，发丝挡住些许的阳光。  
“你见过风吗？”杰森正躺在他旁边，手搭在他的腰侧。  
“你见过？”提姆反问。  
“当然了。”杰森打了个响指，“风能帮助我们飞到很远的地方，它的形态各式各样。”  
“我没见过风，我只感受得到，模模糊糊的。”提姆用手指在海螺上轻轻勾画着，“它们是什么样的？”  
“我来给你看看。”杰森爬起来，拿过那只海螺，捧出一束花瓣朝着提姆的方向撒过去，提姆的手陷进软软的沙子里，他坐起来，但花瓣并没有落在他身上，而是绕着他一圈一圈地盘旋上升，仿佛要带着他飞上天空。他正低下头看着围绕在他身边的花瓣，那些花瓣又突然打着旋儿向杰森那边飘去，形成一条流动的通道，引着提姆站起身，一脚深一脚浅地踩出一个个足印，一路向着那个胸口正燃起火苗的大男孩延伸。杰森正站在浅滩上，海水没过脚踝，提姆的脚印被海水冲刷走，沙滩上平静得仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。提姆的脚也踩在水里，脚尖轻轻抵住杰森的脚尖。花瓣将两人包裹进一层气流，提姆感觉整个人都轻飘飘的，风抬起他的下巴，他闭上眼睛抬起头，感受到对方缓缓靠近，影子在自己身上蔓延。  
一片花瓣飘到他们中间，两人的嘴唇隔着花瓣轻轻相触。

“如果迪克和布鲁斯也能看到风就好了。”提姆坐在岩石堆上，透过一片白雾茫茫眺望远方。  
“那是你的朋友吗？”杰森捡起一块石头抛了抛，手指灵活地一弹，石头便跳跃着擦过水面跃进不远处更深的海域。  
“嗯，朋友和导师。”提姆的脸上显现出几分忧虑，“他们一定会来找我……”  
“可他们会迷路。”杰森眯起眼睛，“没有人能再来到这里。他们会无功而返。”  
“我能感觉到他们在向这里靠近。”提姆将海水的气味深深地吸进肺里，“迪克的直觉会指引他们来到这里。”  
“你担心他们吗？”杰森像是在思考着什么。  
“嗯……如果可以的话，杰森，我——”  
“底下那片石头的后边，有一艘小木筏。”杰森打断他，提姆愣了一下，随即沉默了。无论是作为人还是作为龙，他与杰森总会心意相通。作为龙的那一部分告诉他们，确实有人在向这座孤岛靠近，而作为人的那一部分则告诉提姆，他需要回去，至少让迪克和布鲁斯安心。他们一直如家人一般待他。  
“……那你还会回来吗？”半晌，杰森垂下头，低声问。海风将他的担忧送到提姆耳边。  
“我保证。”提姆用一个吻封缄剩下的话语。

※※※※※※※※※※  
“我们应该快到了。”迪克将手搭在额头，望着茫茫的海面，雾气越来越重，方向更加难以定夺。  
“那是什么？”布鲁斯示意所有人进入警戒状态，人们屏住呼吸，看着雾气中一个小小的木筏逐渐显出清晰的轮廓。  
“……提米？！”迪克最先反应过来，他冲到船头去拼命地挥舞着手臂，“提米！提米我是迪克！”  
“真的是提姆吗？”  
“他怎么会在这儿？”  
“不愧是曾经捕获过龙的家族！”  
小木筏的边缘终于和船靠在了一起，迪克将提姆拉上来，顺势将后者揽进一个温暖的拥抱。  
“天啊提米！你是自己从龙岛逃出来的吗？！我们很担心你，你有没有受伤……”  
“龙怎么样了？”布鲁斯毫不留情地打断了迪克的念叨，简明扼要地问。  
“不会再有龙了。”提姆松开拴着小木筏的绳索，看着小木筏顺着水流漂回龙岛的方向，“我们回家吧。”  
“真的吗提米？”迪克有些迟疑地看向木筏远去的方向，“我们不想再让任何人因为龙而受伤了。”  
“不会的，迪克。”提姆看了看迪克，又转过头，看向领队与导师，“布鲁斯。我保证。”  
他的眸子里，一线黄金色的光芒一闪而过。  
布鲁斯和迪克对视了一眼，下达了返航的指令。

※※※※※※※※※※  
航船返回港湾，未成的仪式重新开始。  
“早点忘了那场噩梦，提米。”迪克摸了摸提姆的脸，朝他露出一个微笑，“德雷克家族的荣耀在等着你。”  
“你们会允许我这么做吗？”提姆垂下眼睛，手紧握成拳，“你和布鲁斯，你们都知道了，对吗？”  
“我们早就知道了。”迪克迎上提姆惊诧的眼神，在对方黄金色的眸子中看到自己的倒影，“只不过我们没有想到你会在这时候‘醒来’。我们相信你，提米。你原本就是德雷克家族的，对吗？”  
原本被劫掠的名氏，历经数百年的沧桑，终于回归到最后一代子嗣里。  
“可是，那捕龙者……”提姆依然犹豫。  
“不会有了，都不会有了。你会有一个崭新的未来，提米，我们也是。”迪克鼓励似的拍拍他的背，示意他出发，“这儿我们都安排好啦！你不用担心。”  
提姆躺进小船里的时候，看到布鲁斯出现在身侧。  
“如果你想，随时可以回来。”他带着这句话，漂向湖的中央。

天色黯淡下来，雪晶晶亮飘落，给华美的衣物镶上精致小巧的六边形白花。古老的歌谣再次飘荡在湖面上空，每一句都化作龙吟震荡着提姆的耳膜，他不自觉地跟着吟唱，一股灼热感自胸口迸裂开来，热流如火焰般蹿向四肢。船在湖中央停下，泛起一圈圈涟漪。剑终于被平稳地送过来，船的边缘轻轻相撞。吟诵声停止，更为古老的龙吟却在提姆的脑海中轰然炸响，愈加明晰，提姆拿起那把沾着自己祖先鲜血的剑，顺着脑海中的声音吟唱着，将剑指向雾气迷茫的远方。  
刹那间，狂风呼啸，整个世界仿佛颠倒一般天旋地转，龙吼声和提姆低沉的吟唱声混杂在一起。剑所指的方向，一条巨龙逆风而来，人群惊恐地呼喊，提姆却对着那条龙张开双臂，剑凛凛地反射着寒光。  
“他该回家了。”布鲁斯按住腰间的剑，最终没有出鞘。

※※※※※※※※※※  
“早上好。”提姆从梦中醒来，睡眼朦胧地看到杰森慵懒地躺在一旁，被子仅仅盖到腰间。  
“嗨。”一缕阳光透过支骨的间隙照在提姆脸上，他笑着接过杰森递过来的火龙果，丝毫不顾形象地吃花了脸。  
“你怎么还是和以前一样喜欢沾着满脸的果瓤。”杰森看起来有那么一点儿嫌弃，不过鉴于他下一秒就凑上去亲吻了提姆的脸颊，提姆觉得杰森实际上并不如他语气中的那般不满。  
“今天我们要不要试试在白天环岛游览？”杰森露出一个坏笑，指指自己，“有免费的坐骑，不来吗？”  
“我可没说不来！”提姆一个翻身掀了被子，光着脚跳到门口光滑的岩石边，“昨天你还放断了风筝，是打算给布鲁斯和迪克送信让他们知道我们很好吗？”  
“你可太聪明了。这样真不好。”杰森瘪着嘴耸耸肩，“走吧，我们出去。”

提姆骑在巨龙身上，他伸出一只手，阳光通过五指间映出他金黄色的眼眸，胸口的火苗一路延伸，通过他撑在巨龙皮肤的另一只手上连接到对方身体里流窜的火焰之中，直达心脏。  
他们无需更多的言语，巨龙化为人形，他们在云端拥抱，一个吻足以遮挡所有的阳光。


End file.
